


Notre défaite

by AngelicaR2



Series: UA 6x21/6x22 Black Fairy's Curse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x21/6x22, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Amnesia, Bad Ending, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Cursed Emma Swan, Cursed Storybrooke, Destruction of the worlds, Everyone dies in the other worlds, F/F, F/M, Madness (supposed), Suicide, Unhappy Ending, death!fic, psychiatric hospital, villains win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x21/6x22] : Mini-fic. UA. Emma ne croit plus en la magie, les mondes se désagrègent, et Gold a perdu face à sa mère. Henry aura beau se battre, tout cela ne servira à rien. Bad ending + Death ! Fic. (UA à partir de la partie 4).





	1. Prologue : Brûler nos rêves et nos illusions.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Our defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695740) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Emma avait fait son choix, celui qu'elle espérait, non qu'elle _savait_ être le bon. Même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir faire ça à son fils, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

 

La jeune femme le savait, elle devait le reconnaître, c'était Fiona qui avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ce ne serait ni bon pour elle, ni pour Henry que celui-ci continu à croire à toutes ces histoires complètement fantaisistes…

 

Et puis, un mieux pour lui signifierait forcément un mieux pour elle, non ?

 

Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute s'il y croyait toujours, s'il pensait toujours que les fées et les malédictions étaient réelles.

 

Parce qu'elle avait eu autrefois la naïveté et la faiblesse de croire en ce qu'il lui racontait, parce qu'un temps elle s'était crue Sauveuse.

 

Elle avait eu tord, et aujourd'hui elle payait cher le prix de son erreur. Emma avait désespérément désiré croire que ce qu'Henry lui racontait était réel alors.

 

Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement alors, quand il était venu au pas de sa porte, pour lui demander son aide contre la méchante Fée Noire et sa malédiction ?

 

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas avoir foi en lui, alors qu'il mettait tous ses espoirs en elle ? Il était désormais la seule famille qu'elle pourrait jamais avoir, la seule fin heureuse (si du moins ce genre de chose existait) à laquelle elle aurait droit.

 

Alors oui, elle y avait cru, presque malgré elle, sans doute parce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir une famille, et que tout cela soit bel et bien vrai.

 

Et puis Henry avait mangé ce chausson aux pommes et avait failli mourir, et elle et Fiona avaient eu toutes deux tellement peur qu'elles savaient désormais qu'il leur fallait arrêter cette folie.

 

Étonnement, ce n'est pas Fiona qui avait demandé l'internement d'Emma dans cet hôpital psychiatrique, mais bien Emma elle-même. Cette histoire n'avait plus aucun sens, et elle devait y mettre fin de toute urgence.

 

Elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils, et s'il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner pour que celui-ci aille mieux, alors elle l'acceptait.

 

Ça avait été un succès, du moins pendant un temps….

 

_§§§§_

 

Malgré la joie qu'elle avait de revoir Henry, Emma avait vite déchanté en entendant le discours que ce dernier lui faisait.

 

Encore la magie ?

 

Et elle qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça, que son fils avait enfin fini par tourner la page.

 

(A aucun moment elle n'imagina que celui-ci pouvait dire vrai, même ce moment sur le toit lui sembla plus être une illusion ou une hallucination qu'autre chose.)

 

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il revenait encore à la charge, même après toutes ces années, alors qu'elle croyait qu'il avait enfin commencé à oublier.

 

Elle fut bien évidemment touchée de sa sollicitude, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions ; ne saisissant parfois pas ce qu'il lui disait.

 

Apparemment, son fils était encore malade, et elle aussi, même s'il y avait encore une petite part d'elle qui croyait encore en lui.

 

(Peut-être que la Sauveuse en elle n'avait pas complètement disparu et qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de la faire se ressouvenir).

 

La proposition de Fiona l'avait immédiatement choquée, et ce malgré la logique de celle-ci. Ce ne serait que lorsque Henry aurait réalisé que sa mère ne croyait plus en ces contes et ces histoires inventées que enfin, il comprendrait que cela ne servait à rien de s'acharner.

 

(Elle ne connaissait pas autant son fils qu'elle le croyait, et ignorait que celui-ci se battrait toujours ; pour eux, leur famille, leur fin heureuse et contre les Ténèbres. Quitte à mourir au combat s'il le fallait.)

 

Si Emma se refusa tout d'abord à détruire le livre, ce n'est pas par croyance que tout était réel, mais dans le seul but de préserver Henry.

 

Tout simplement.

 

Cette vie n'était bonne ni pour elle, ni pour lui, ni pour Fiona non plus (qu'Emma plaignait sincèrement, celle-ci faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour protéger son fils et l'élever correctement. Et tout ce qu'elle récoltait en échange, c'était une méfiance infondée.)

 

Avec le temps, et malgré leurs différents, Emma avait appris à apprécier le Maire, en voyant à quel point celle-ci aimait Henry.

 

(A aucun moment elle ne voyait la noirceur contenue dans son cœur, à aucun moment elle ne se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement, ni ne voyait le sourire fourbe et mauvais de la fausse mère adoptive d'Henry.)

 

Mais même avec cela à prendre en compte, elle refusa instantanément de brûler le livre de conte. Parce que cela aurait signifier mettre en morceaux tout les rêves et tout les espoirs d'Henry, anéantir ton son univers.

 

Et ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'elle voulait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est que quand la vie d'Henry se trouva mise en danger par son obstination à la faire croire en des choses imaginaires que sa vision des choses changea.

 

Elle avait définitivement été aveugle, croyant qu'Henry lui avait dit la vérité, en prétendant qu'il laissait tomber cette histoire.

 

(Il semblait donc qu'elle n'ait en fin de compte pas ce fameux don pour détecter les mensonges).

 

Et elle eut peur, et même si dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu le féliciter pour sa débrouillardise (il la rappelait elle au même âge, plus ou moins), tout ce qui lui apparut à cet instant précis, c'était la nécessité d'en finir avec cette histoire de fou.

 

Fiona ne se trompait pas, et c'est dans un geste quasi-automatique que l'ancienne Sauveuse qui ne pensait pas l'être se saisit du livre de conte de son fils.

 

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

 

(Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il y en existait d'autres ; simplement elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour y croire. Mais, comment aurait-elle pu, après toutes ces années passées dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? De quelle façon aurait-elle donc pu continuer à croire, alors que tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle l'incitait à penser le contraire ?)

 

Si elle n'avait pas été à ce point sous l'influence des médicaments, sans doute Emma se serait demandé pourquoi Fiona tenait à ce point à ce que ce soit _elle_ , et personne d'autre qui jette le livre au feu.

 

Brûler ses espoirs, et ses rêves. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire, quant bien même cela ne l'enchantait pas.

 

(Et, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la première malédiction, il n'y avait rien en elle cette fois-ci qui lui indiquait qu'elle faisait le mauvais choix. Forcée de subir la malédiction, elle ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle avait tord)

 

Et soudain, face aux flammes, elle n'hésita pas, et lança le livre dans les flammes.

 

Lorsque ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une page représentant l'homme qu'elle avait cru voir tout à l'heure, elle se contenta de tiquer.

 

Inconsciente qu'elle était qu'elle venait tout juste de détruire sa fin heureuse et qu'elle venait de précipiter sa famille vers la mort…


	2. Partie 1 : Ne pas désespérer.

Dès qu'il se réveilla dans Storybrooke, dans un endroit complètement improbable (du moins pas de son point de vue, c'est là qu'il se trouvait _avant_ que la malédiction ne soit lancée), Henry se sentit désappointé. Ce qui le surprit, ce fut tout simplement qu'il se trouvait encore dans Storybrooke.

 

Le sens de cette situation lui échappait complètement, et bien évidemment, il garda son sang-froid et ne parla pas à tord et à travers de malédiction, alors même qu'il savait que celle-ci venait d'être lancée, et que donc tout les habitants avaient perdu la mémoire.

 

(Et qu'ils ne le croiraient pas.)

 

Ah… en fait… si.

 

Sans penser aux conséquences, il avait fait exactement la même chose que lors de l'autre « malédiction », la fois où l'Auteur avait réécris l'histoire.

 

Mais, cette fois-ci, les choses étaient parfaitement différentes, puisque les habitants en question croyaient qu'ils étaient heureux et n'avait pas conscience que le choses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

 

Il y avait pire, en fait.

 

Emma avait perdu la mémoire…

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry, rétrospectivement, n'en fut en fait pas tant surpris que cela, en fait c'était d'une logique élémentaire.

 

La Black Fairy ne voudrait de toute évidence pas d'une Sauveuse qui se souvenait, alors que Gold avait l'autre  fois  laissé Emma se souvenir.

 

Fiona avait, de ce fait, retenu les erreurs commises les autres fois où un sort de ce genre avait été lancé.

 

Ainsi, Henry se posa aussi une autre question.

 

Où avait bien pu passer sa famille ?

 

_§§§§_

 

La surprise fut totale, et aussi extrêmement désagréable quand il réalisa que son autre mère avait disparu, et aussi que celle de ce monde n'était autre que la Black Fairy en personne.

 

(D'accord, c'était son arrière-grand-mère à la base, mais c'était très perturbant de la voir devenir sa  _mère_ . Adoptive certes, mais quant même !)

 

Et, de surcroît, elle était devenue le maire. Comme si lui avoir volé sa famille ne lui suffisait pas.

 

_De tout façon, je savais que les membres de cette famille étaient tous obsédés par le pouvoir._

 

_Presque tous…_

 

Mais ce n'était pas fini, ça il le savait, tant qu'il se souviendrait, il se battrait contre la fée, de toute ses forces.

 

Sa famille comptait sur lui, et il ne les décevrait pas.

 

Jamais…

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout ce qu'il se passa par la suite se révéla très ardu, mais Henry n'avait pas peur, et gardait toujours espoir. C'est ce qui les sauverait, tant qu'il continuait d'avoir la foi, en lui-même, en sa mère et en sa famille.

 

Tout se passerait bien.

 

(Ou du moins, cela ne se passerait pas horriblement mal.)

 

Il ne fallait pas qu'Emma cède, et cela, Henry l'avait très bien compris ; c'était la Sauveuse, celle qui les secourrait tous à la fin de l'histoire. Parce que la Lumière gagnait toujours, et que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

 

(Il ne pensa pas que tout cela serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Cette fois, tout était différent, et les choses ne se régleraient pas comme les autres fois.

 

Oui, il se souvenait, il  _savait_ ; Henry avait conscience que tout ceci était faux, et c'était déjà quelque chose de bien.

 

L'adolescent ne faisait pas partie de cette histoire, pas totalement et ce qui c'était passé avec la malédiction l'avait prouvé.

 

Et c'était justement cela le problème, il n'était pas comme les autres, il était à part.

 

Et surtout, il était seul…

 

L'autre fois, dans l'Histoire réécrite, il avait eu Hook, et Regina qui avaient cru en lui. Et Emma qui se souvenait, qui  _croyait_ . Elle n'était  pas  la Sauveuse alors, mais au moins elle se rappelait.

 

Ce n'était pas le cas ici.)

 

L'espoir était la marque de fabrique de leur famille, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire  en sorte qu'Emma croit.

 

À force, il était habitué…

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand il parvint enfin à faire sortir Emma de cet endroit où elle n'avait pas sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'à partir de cet instant, tout serait plus facile.

 

Ce n'était pas la naïveté, enfin pas vraiment.

 

(Parce qu'Emma était une héroïne, une vrai, comme ses parents, ou comme Regina avait pu le devenir.

 

Elle l'avait sauvé de la  _Sleeping Curse_ , elle l'avait retrouvé à Neverland. Elle avait fait cela, et tant d'autres choses.)

 

En regardant sa mère, vêtue de sa légendaire veste de cuir rouge, et tentant de se remémorer des choses qui n'existaient pas (de son point de vue à elle), il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

Il n'avait pas eu tord, ce jour-là, d'aller à Boston et de la retrouver ; il ne le regrettait pas, et l'aurait refait s'il l'avait fallu. Ce n'était pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour Emma elle-même, et aussi pour Regina.

 

Pour ses grands-parents, Hook, et tout les gens qu'Emma avait pu un jour aider dans sa vie.

 

Oui, à cet instant précis, Henry Mills était réellement fier de sa mère, et savoir qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien lui donnait encore plus l'envie de se battre pour elle.

 

Elle, mais aussi tout les habitants de Storybrooke, et ceux qui avaient été transportés ailleurs, contre leur gré. Qui eux aussi se battraient pour revenir, cela, Henry le savait.

 

Il n'abandonnerait pas, il n'abandonnerait jamais, il faudrait avant cela que la Black Fairy le tue.

 

Ou ne l'enferme.

 

Parce qu'il était Henry Mills, et qu'il se battait pour sa famille, et pas pour autre chose.

 

(Famille qui d'ici peu, au fur et à mesure  qu'Emma perdait espoir, verrait bientôt son monde être réduit  _littéralement_ à néant. Mais cela, par chance, Henry ne le savait pas encore.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils étaient là, sur ce toit où, seulement quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient célébré un des plus beaux événements de la vie d'Emma Swan, et il fallait  _absolument_ qu'elle s'en rappelle.

 

Ça aurait pu être presque drôle, la manière dont il raconta cette histoire qui avait presque tout d'un conte de fée (et qui en était un, du moins pour Emma).

 

(Oui, ça aurait pu l'être, si cela n'avait pas été la stricte vérité et si des millions de vies qui dans peu de temps s'éteindraient n'avaient été en jeu.

 

Ça aurait été amusant, si ce n'avait été qu'une histoire, d'ailleurs celle-ci n'était qu'une vaste blague, et Henry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en soient encore là…)

 

Il vit Emma sourire en entendant tout ce qu'il lui disait ; celle-ci était restée très perplexe, à vrai dire.

 

Ce qu'elle s'était dit alors, c'était que cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. C'est vrai quoi ! Mariée  avec le capitaine Hook ?

 

_Réellement_ ?

 

Ce n'était même pas un personnage de contes ! En tout cas, il ne faisait pas partie des contes traditionnels. Cela lui paraissait plus absurde qu'autre chose, et elle faillit demander à Henry s'il était devenu fou.

 

(Ce qui n'aurait rien eu de drôle en fait, se rendit-elle compte avant de poser sa question. Elle ne dit donc rien).

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette histoire  avait pu naître dans la tête de son fils, et surtout comment il avait jamais cru que celle-ci pourrait être considérée comme  _crédible_ .

 

(Enfin elle était autrefois tombée amoureuse d'un voleur, alors d'un pirate…

 

Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais on restait dans la catégorie hors-la-loi).

 

Et peu importe qu'elle ait  _peut-être_ aperçu quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un), cela restait invraisemblable… 

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry ne voulait pas seulement la faire croire, il savait qu'elle voulait y croire, croire en lui mais aussi en la magie, et il comptait bien jouer là-dessus.

 

Emma avait dans les yeux une lueur particulière, sans s'en rendre compte, mêlée à la fois d'espoir et de (beaucoup  de ) désillusion.

 

Elle avait besoin de croire, un peu comme n'importe qui ; tout le monde a voulu un jour croire, croire en quelque chose, quelque chose qui  _compterait_ .

 

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été déçus.  Qu'elle-même, elle ne l'avait pas été.

 

Et ça ne voulait pas non plus dire que c'était sans espoir pour Emma.

 

Lui, Henry, il avait bien cru à cela autrefois, alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, alors elle aussi elle le pouvait…


	3. Partie 2 : Un combat vain

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

 

Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ; ils étaient là, en train de faire ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude, et tout d'un coup…

 

_C_ 'était arrivé, ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux avait commencé à se désagréger, et _personne n'avait compris pourquoi_.

 

Ce furent les habitants d'Oz qui les premiers s'en rendirent compte, et si certains accusèrent immédiatement la Wicked Witch, Zelena qui venait tout juste de revenir, ils comprirent rapidement qu'elle semblait avoir aussi peur qu'eux.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hurlèrent alors certain.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, répondirent d'autres, le monde est en train de s'effondre, tout s'écroule. »

 

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux,  et tous tentèrent alors de s'enfuir, sans succès. Sauf pour une certaine sorcière, à la peau verte, qui parvint rapidement à trouver une échappatoire,  tout comme certains autres . 

 

La peur, c'était la seule émotion que Zelena avait vu transparaître sur le visage des habitants de son royaume, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle fut presque déçue de ne pas être celle qui provoquait cet effroi.

 

(Et cela ne fit que renforcer son admiration pour la Black Fairy, bien que mêlée également de peur et de haine.)

 

Mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir d'ici et retrouver sa fille (qui de toute évidence, était à présent à Storybrooke, à la merci de Fiona.)

 

Surtout en sachant ce que celle-ci pouvait faire aux enfants, la sorcière se sentit intensément soulagée en constatant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sœur, ainsi que les autres.

 

Même si elle le cacha aisément.

 

_§§§§_

 

Si tout allait mal dans la Forêt Enchantée, d'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire à Storybrooke. Henry perdait lentement mais sûrement espoir, parce qu'il commençait à comprendre que cette ennemie était plus fourbe que les précédents.

 

Il commençait à penser que peut-être, ils allaient perdre. Mais sans Sauveuse et sans héros, comment pouvaient-ils faire autrement ?

 

Henry ne se considérait pas comme un héros, de son propre point de vue, il n'en avait jamais été un. Il s'était cru héros, un temps, à Neverland, alors qu'il était bercé par les mensonges de Pan.

 

Mais il n'était qu'un Auteur, et les Auteurs n'étaient pas supposés agir sur le cours de l'histoire.

 

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun héros dans cette ville, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'en devenir un.

 

_§§§§_

 

Il le comprit à l'instant où il se réveilla, quand sa « mère » le lui montra, ravie et fière, ce qui restait de son livre de contes.

 

Des cendres. Des feuilles de papier brûlées. Rien de plus.

 

C'est là qu'il commença réellement à avoir peur et à douter.

 

Sa mère, sa  _vrai_ mère, la Sauveuse, l'héroïne, celle qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois… 

 

Elle avait brûlé le livre de contes… et elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela…

 

Se battre était inutile, très clairement, et tout comme Henry avait pu le comprendre, son arrière-grand-mère était beaucoup trop forte pour eux.

 

Parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce que Regina avait toujours échoué à faire. Elle avait gagné contre la Sauveuse, l'avait convaincu que tout cela, ces contes, étaient faux.

 

Elle l'avait convaincue de repartir, lui avait menti,  lui avait fait croire que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, y compris et surtout pour Henry.

 

Quand il comprit cela, Henry ressentit comme un coup au cœur, parce que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Emma abandonnait.

 

Et pire que cela, elle  _l_ 'abandonnait, elle les abandonnait tous, sans même essayer de se battre. 

 

Comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu d'importance…

 

Henry savait que l'accuser elle ne servait à rien, et était aussi profondément injuste, et surtout faux. Emma était sa mère, elle l'aimait, et faisait ce que n'importe qui ferait dans son cas, elle fuyait.

 

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et Henry savait qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas la laisser foutre sa fin heureuse en l'air.

 

Même s'il devait se battre contre la Black Fairy pour cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ailleurs, les mondes disparaissaient et eux, ils assistaient à cela, impuissant. Hook et Charming s'étaient rendus au haricot magique, ils l'avaient escaladé.

 

Killian était parvenu à monter sur la table, avait brisé le verre contenant leur futur moyen de transport, avait victorieusement arraché un des haricots et… rien.

 

Il n'y avait absolument rien.

 

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? » Demanda David.

 

Devenu blême, et ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer, le pirate ne répondit rien. De toute évidence, il était sous le choc, et jeta le haricot vide au sol, avant d'en saisir un autre.

 

Mais, malheureusement, ce dernier non plus ne contenait pas de haricot magique.

 

Hook chancela alors, voyant tout ses espoirs de revoir à nouveau Emma, sa femme, sa fin heureuse, disparaître et son monde s'écroula.

 

Mais pas réellement, du moins pas encore. Cela ne tarderait pas…

 

Le prince, voyant son absence de réponse, et s'inquiétant de cela, recommença à le questionner, ce à quoi le pirate répondit… par la colère.

 

« Je n'ai rien !

 

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tu n'as  _rien_  ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien sur la table ?

 

\- Ce que cela veut dire, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'y a rien dans ce  _foutu_ haricot, rétorqua le pirate avec rage. »

 

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de réellement se lamenter, car l'instant d'après, ils se trouvèrent poursuivis par un dragon.

 

En fait, c'est à cet instant précis que les ennuis commencèrent vraiment pour eux, puisque le haricot magique sur lequel ils avaient grimpé eut la bonne (ou plutôt la mauvaise) idée de se mettre à bouger violemment sans presque aucune raison.

 

(A part le fait que la Sauveuse ne croyait plus en rien et qu'elle allait bientôt se barrer de Storybrooke, ce qui n'arrangerait pas leurs affaires.)

 

Ils allaient mourir, et ils le savaient, et c'est à cet instant qu'ils perdirent tout deux espoir de revoir un jour Emma.

 

Et dire que la chute fut très douloureuse ne serait qu'un euphémisme.

 

(Tout ça pour dire qu'ils souffrirent beaucoup lorsque le haricot s'effondra sur eux et qu'ils… tombèrent au sol.)

 

_§§§§_

 

A Storybrooke, Henry avait fait son choix, tout comme Emma, apparemment. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, il lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

 

« Tu fuis Maman, c'est tout ce que tu fais maintenant. Tu ne veux plus te battre, et je ne te parle pas que de moi.

 

\- Mais Henry, de qui d'autre pourrais tu me parler ?

 

\- De grand-mère et de grand-père. Tes parents…

 

\- … Snow White et le prince Charming, Henry, je le sais tu me l'as déjà raconté d'accord ? Écoute moi, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, mais tu dois être raisonnable . Et si toi tu ne veux pas l'être, je le serais pour nous deux.

 

\- Tu ne comprends pas Maman, tu ne comprend pas tout ce que tu vas perdre si tu fais cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, que ça vient de la malédiction et que... »

 

Emma roula des yeux.

 

« Henry, il n'y a _pas_ de malédiction, c'est clair ? Alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi partir et laisse ta mère en paix. Crois-moi, elle en a besoin après toutes les frayeur que tu lui a faites.

 

\- Ce n'est pas ma mère.

 

\- Henry ne recommence pas, j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre parler de cela. Maintenant, si tu permets, il faut que je parte. Ne t'en fait pas, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. »

 

Puis elle partit, alors que son fils faisait semblant de sourire, dévasté.

 

De toute façon, il avait déjà pris sa décision, et même si ce combat était vain, il le mènerait malgré tout, que sa vie soit en jeu ou non.

 

Mais, peut-être n'était-il pas si seul que cela, se dit-il en se rendant à la boutique de Gold.

 

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison en ce qui concernait l'inutilité de se battre, parce que toutes le personnes de sa famille hors de Storybrooke étaient en train de mourir.

 

Il devait faire vite s'il voulait les sauver.

 

Ou peut-être était-il déjà trop tard…


	4. Partie 3 : Oublier est moins douloureux que de se souvenir.

Dès son réveil, Rumple avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était tout à fait naturel, parce que la malédiction de sa mère venait tout juste de les frapper.

 

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait, cela avait avoir avec autre chose. Il se souvenait, mais si c'était bien quelque chose que Fiona n'avait pas prévu, lui l'avait fait. Il était le ténébreux, après tout (l'était-il encore ? Il ne le savait plus).

 

Il était toujours à Storybrooke, et en réalité c'est bien cela qui le surprit en premier lieu. Parce que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait, parce qu'à l'arrivée après une malédiction, ils étaient toujours dans un endroit différent du lieu précédent.

 

Mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Rumplestiltskin se trouvait dans son lit, et tout était normal, rien d'étrange à signaler.

 

Sauf qu'il était seul…

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, pas réellement du moins, mais il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que les faux souvenirs liés à la malédiction de sa _chère_ mère ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

 

Il grimaça. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ; il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas faire confiance à sa mère, celle-ci n'avait attendu qu'une occasion pour le berner. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire, autre chose que le fait que les membres de la famille d'Emma avaient été emmenés dans l'Enchanted Forest.

 

L'accord qu'il avait plus ou moins tacitement passé avec sa mère n'avait pas été respecté (il n'était donc pas le seul de la famille à avoir brisé un deal), parce que sa famille n'était pas au complet.

 

(Il comptait Henry dedans, mais se doutait que celui-ci n'avait pas forcément envie de lui parler, parce qu'il devait encore une fois probablement se souvenir et ne tenait sûrement pas à avoir une conversation avec son grand-père, en sachant le rôle que celui-ci avait joué dans cette histoire.)

 

Un rapide regard lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà : Belle n'était pas dans son lit à ses côtés.

 

Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

 

À moitié paniqué mais tentant de le dissimuler, il se sortit de son lit, s'habilla avec rapidité et se mit à la recherche de son fils.

 

Ses craintes furent bien évidemment vites apaisées, puisqu'il retrouva très vite celui-ci, et imperceptiblement, il soupira de soulagement.

 

_Celui-là au moins, elle ne me l'a pas enlevé…_

 

Gideon était là, adulte, et il lui souriait, comme si tout ce qui venait tout juste de se dérouler ne s'était jamais produit.

 

Son père lui rendit son sourire, sans réel enthousiasme, ce que Gideon remarqua immédiatement :

 

« Papa, est-ce que…tout va bien ?

 

\- Ne t'en fais Gideon, je suis juste un peu… fatigué. »

 

En entendant son fils s'adresser à lui comme cela, de manière naturelle,  l'ancien sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému rien que par l'idée d'avoir des bonnes relations avec son fils dans cette version de l'histoire.

 

Ça au moins, il ne pouvait pas le retirer à la Black Fairy.

 

(Même si au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que cela n'avait rien de normal, que tout ceci était faux et n'aurait jamais dû exister.

 

Même s'il savait que ce qu'il devait faire dès à présent c'était faire le bon choix, aller voir sa mère et essayer de briser la malédiction.

 

Il aurait dû être le Sauveur, c'était donc son rôle, pas celui d'Emma Swan…

 

Et pourtant, malgré cela, il se surprit à espérer que tout cela reste ainsi.

 

Tout ce qu'il voulait, après, c'était avoir sa famille entière à ses côtés.)

 

Le seul regret qu'il avait, la seule chose qui faisait que tout cela n'était pas parfait, c'était bien l'absence de Belle.

 

D'une certaine manière, il aurait presque préféré l'oublier, ne jamais avoir su qu'elle avait existé.

 

Il aurait mille fois, à la limite, voulu croire qu'elle les avait réellement abandonnée, lui et Gideon.

 

(Mais ceci, il ne voudrait jamais le penser, parce que cela ne serait jamais vrai.

 

D'eux deux, c'était lui et non pas Belle, la personne lâche de leur couple, et quant bien même il aurait voulu n'avoir qu'un quart de son courage, Gold savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

 

Jamais.

 

Il ne serait jamais réellement considéré comme courageux, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de l'être, ce n'était juste pas dans sa nature.

 

Gold était celui qui partait, qui abandonnait toujours, surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux ou meilleur.

 

Il n'était qu'un lâche, et cela le désolait.

 

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour lui…)

 

_§§§§_

 

Il essaye de parler de sa mère à Gideon, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre, et le Ténébreux maudit sa mère.

 

Sans doute qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être complètement heureux, qu'il manquerait toujours quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence, quelqu'un.

 

Il avait revu sa mère, à nouveau, histoire de voir ce qu'elle savait et si oui ou non elle se méfiait de lui. Rumple faillit lui rire au nez lorsqu'elle lui montra les photos représentant Belle.

 

Pas parce qu'elle étaient fausses, mais juste parce qu'elles… étaient  _vraiment_ très mal faites. Et que personnes n'aurait pu y croire, sincèrement.

 

Mais il fit comme d'habitude, il dissimula, ce qui était un jeu auquel il avait fini par devenir très doué.

 

Bien évidemment, il aurait voulu que sa discussion avec Belle se passe autrement, mais apparemment, sa mère avait décider de la sortir de sa vie, et lui avait donné une personnalité qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était réellement.

 

La voir dans cet état lui fit réellement mal, et à nouveau il sut qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

 

(Instantanément, il se fustigea. Ce n'était pas ce que Belle aurait voulu, elle aurait souhaité qu'il fasse autre chose que de se plaindre de son sort, qu'il choisisse autre chose que la voie de la facilité.

 

Et elle aurait eu raison.

 

Il  _devait_ faire quelque chose contre sa mère : se battre, la tuer, ou tout du moins  _essayer_ à défaut d'autre chose. 

 

_Arrête d'être un lâche Rumple, et bats-toi_ .

 

C'était ce qu'il devait faire, parce que même si il était beaucoup plus facile d'oublier que de se rappeler, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

 

Que ce soit pour Belle ou même pour lui et Gideon.)

 

Il se battrait contre sa mère, parce qu'il était le seul en ville à pouvoir la vaincre, même si le combat ne serait pas simple.

 

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas à le faire, du moins pas immédiatement, parce qu'au final, son petit-fils vint le voir pour lui demander son aide.

 

Aide qu'il lui apporta, bien évidemment.

 

Mais, en le voyant partir avec l'épée de son grand-père, le sorcier eut malgré tout un pincement au cœur.

 

La peur l'étreignit, parce qu'Henry était tout ce qui lui restait de Baelfire, et même s'il ne le lui avait pas toujours montré (notamment en faisant la quasi-majorité du temps les mauvais choix) Gold aimait beaucoup son petit-fils.

 

Et là, alors qu'il voyait celui-ci partir, il eut comme l'impression qu'il l'envoyait à la mort. Ou au minimum, au désastre.

 

Henry n'avait aucune chance de battre la Black Fairy, et cela ils le savaient tout les deux.

 

Il n'y avait qu'Emma et Gold qui le pouvaient, et celle-ci devait déjà être arrivée à Boston à ce moment-là.

 

Mais peut-être le laissait-il partir parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir que le jeune homme puisse réussir.

 

_Sois prudent Henry_ , murmura-t-il à son petit-fils, déjà hors de sa boutique.

 

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, ni à quel point ce qui allait suivre serait un désastre…


	5. Partie 4 : La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

C'était de la folie.

 

Pas seulement parce que ce qu'il allait maintenant essayer de faire était considéré comme un crime, que ce qu'il tentait de faire, d'accomplir était un meurtre, et que tout seul dans ce monde étrange, il allait le perpétuer contre sa « mère ».

 

Non, c'en était une parce que c'était sans issue, et Henry en avait parfaitement conscience.

 

Il allait perdre, c'était presque une évidence, parce que la cause pour laquelle il se battait était une cause perdue.

 

Parce qu'il était seul contre tous, maudits qu'ils étaient et ne pouvant pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous leurs yeux ; il était seul contre ceux qui savaient et ne faisaient rien (à part Gold qui l'avait réellement aidé).

 

Il était seul contre la Black Fairy dont le seul but était de réduire sa vie et sa famille à néant.

 

Sa propre mère ne croyait pas en lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait ce que c'était que d'être maudit.

 

Il savait cela, parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu, lors de la malédiction lancé par Pan, il savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas croire en la magie.

 

Il n'empêche que malgré cela, en sachant tout ça, il désespérait. Tout en tentant de continuer à se battre, ne pas abandonner. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait, il ne ferait évidemment pas cette erreur.

 

Sa mère avait abattu un dragon pour lui, alors il pouvait bien faire cela pour l'aider à croire à nouveau, non ?

 

(Même s'il avait quant même glissé le livre racontant ses aventures, dans son sac, livre qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. On fait avec ce qu'on a, et vu que son livre était en cendre, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, en fait. En espérant qu'elle le lise).

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils étaient en sursis, tous dans les autres mondes. D'ici peu ils mouraient et cela personne, pas même un Auteur plein d'espoir ne pourrait le changer.

 

(En fait, il se pourrait même que certains d'entre eux soient déjà morts…)

 

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

 

Snow White ne savait pas exactement qui elle devait blâmer, mais de toute évidence, il y avait quelqu'un. Elle avait eu mal quelques minutes plus tôt, une douleur aiguë et lancinante au niveau du cœur.

 

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé à Charming, que son époux était en danger (ou mort ? Mais elle refusa d'envisager un seul moment cette possibilité.

 

Après tout, ils étaient les héros, ils étaient ceux qui gagnaient toujours.

 

Comment cela aurait-il pu changer ?

 

À chaque fois ils avaient réussi à surmonter les difficultés, même quand cela semblait sans issue, et donc tout comme Henry, malgré sa peur, elle tenta de garder espoir.

 

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps…)

 

Hook était déjà revenu, ayant survécu on ne sait comment à la chute du haricot magique, le visage blême et le regard dépourvu d'espoir.

 

Et quand le pirate lui annonce catastrophé que non, il ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu David, alors à cet instant précis, le mauvais pressentiment de Snow White se transforme en véritable peur.

 

Et elle ne sait pas réellement quoi faire, surtout en sachant que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avec que leur monde ne s'écroule.

 

(Mais si jamais David est mort, alors le sien vient tout juste de s'effondrer.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Le regard que la Black Fairy lui pose est plein de mépris, et son sourire est plus amusé qu'autre chose, ce qui n'étonne pas vraiment Henry.

 

Dire qu'elle est puissante, qu'elle a de grands pouvoirs ou même qu'elle a une forte magie noire ne suffirait pas.

 

Elle  _est_ la magie noire.

 

Henry a l'habitude de se battre même quand il a la certitude qu'il va perdre. En quelque sorte cette situation ressemble exactement à ce qu'il a vécu à dix ans, seul contre tout les autres qui ne voulaient pas croire ce qu'il disait.

 

Comment il est parvenu à faire en sorte qu'Emma finisse par croire, il n'arrive plus réellement  à le savoir tellement cela lui paraît remonter loin.

 

L'autre problème c'est qu'il n'y arrive plus en fait, et que personne n'est là pour l'aider.

 

C'est une situation sans issue, et Henry le comprend dès qu'il se jette sur le nouveau maire pour se battre contre elle.

 

Elle le repousse avec une facilité déconcertante, à l'aide de la magie, bien sûr.

 

Le jeune homme tombe au sol, mais cette fois-ci il ne perd pas connaissance.

 

(Mais par contre il manque de hurler parce que son bras blessé, à défaut de se briser à nouveau, lui fait atrocement mal.)

 

Il lance un regard furieux à celle qui prétend être sa mère, et il commence peu à peu à vraiment désespérer.

 

« Dis-moi, mon garçon ? Demande finalement l'ancienne fée. Est-ce que tu as eu ton compte cette fois-ci ? Ou bien, est-ce que tu en veux encore ?

 

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas, d'accord ? Jamais je ne cesserai de me battre contre vous ! »

 

Un sourire radieux illumina alors le visage de Fiona.

 

« Tu crois cela ? Je pense au contraire que bientôt tu t'arrêteras de toi-même, quand tu comprendras que tout ceci est inutile. Tu devrais accepter les faits, Henry. J'ai _déjà_ gagné… Ta mère ne veut plus croire et n'est plus la Sauveuse. Toute ta famille va bientôt disparaître, d'ailleurs en ce moment elle doit être en train de se débattre en attendant que les autres mondes ne s'écroulent. Et après… la ville sera à moi !

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez réellement ? C'est quoi votre réel but ? Fiona eut un autre sourire.

 

\- Oh mais c'est très simple Henry, et je m'étonne  que tu ne l'ai pas encore compris. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec ma famille. »

 

Les yeux de la fée brillaient, et l'espace d'une seconde, Henry eut envie d'y croire. Mais bien que cela soit probablement vrai, cela ne changeait rien, et Henry ne pouvait pas occulter le fait que pour y parvenir, la fée allait détruire sa famille.

 

Ainsi que réduire à néant les règles de la magie.

 

« Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes comme Pan, ou même comme Gold a pu l'être. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est le pouvoir, la vie éternelle et rien d'autre. »

 

Quand Henry évoqua son ancien mari, l'immortelle blêmit, mais parvint à se reprendre très rapidement, elle sourit.

 

« Peu importe mon garçon. Tout est fini de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire. »

 

Henry releva la tête vers elle.

 

« Vous avez choisi les ténèbres. Je sais que vous avez autrefois pensé le faire pour de bonnes raisons, mais vous avez tord. Les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse, c'est aussi valable pour vous. Vous allez perdre.

 

\- Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi, avec toutes tes certitudes ? Siffla-t-elle.Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait, et de ce que je suis prête à faire pour protéger ma famille. Toi et les  _héros_ , vous êtes finis, et personne ne m'enlèvera ma fin heureuse ! »

 

Henry eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas révéler que Gold savait, espérant que lui pourrait faire quelque chose.

 

Un sourire faussement poli apparut sur le visage du maire, tandis qu'elle regardait Henry, toujours au sol.

 

« Maintenant si tu permets, _mon_ _fils_ , j'ai un certain nombre de personne à appeler pour leur signaler la _terrible agression_ que je viens de recevoir par mon propre fils, lui dit-elle avec hypocrisie. »

 

Il ne put rien faire, si ce n'est la voir se saisir de son téléphone portable.

 

« Oh, ajouta-t-elle, j'allais oublier. Si tu penses un seul instant pouvoir t'aider des caméras de surveillance de la mairie pour appuyer ta thèse, sache que, fit-elle avec sadisme, elles ne te seront d'aucune utilité. Elle fit un geste rapide de la main. Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi maintenant, susurra la mère du Ténébreux. »

 

Le visage défait, Henry hocha la tête, réalisant que sa « mère » avait trafiqué les caméras afin qu'on ne le croit pas.

 

(Mais qui dans cette ville à part Gold aurait pu le croire ?)

 

Et, c'est le visage empli de dégoût que l'adolescent la vit faire son numéro  de mère désemparée et désespérée à Archie, sans que lui puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

 

(Ils avaient perdu, définitivement.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle réalisa que ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter était probablement arrivé, Snow White ne hurla pas. Elle ne cria pas le nom de son époux, pas plus qu'elle ne cria un énorme « Nooooon » de désespoir.

 

En fait, elle ne parvint même pas à articuler un seul mot, et durant une seconde interminable, elle ne parvint plus à respirer.

 

L'horreur, elle connaissait déjà : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y était habitué mais elle savait ce que c'était.

 

Alors, une fois de plus, en voyant David apparaissant à son regard comme mort, elle s'écroula à son côté.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à parler, enfin :

 

« Charming ? »

 

Aucune réponse.

 

La princesse tenta de déterminer  si le cœur de son mari battait ou non ; pas de pouls. Le désespoir la saisit alors, et son souffle se coupa. 

 

Désespérée, elle tenta en désespoir de cause de réveiller David d'un baiser, mais sans succès.

 

Elle réessaya, à plusieurs reprises, mais à aucun moment son mari ne reprit connaissance.

 

Snow White mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre tout cela était vain, et aussi pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

 

Charming était mort…

 

Il était mort, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver.


	6. Partie 5 : Savoir ne suffit pas pour croire.

Les mondes s'effondraient. Tous en avaient conscience, en fait c'était même pire que cela.

 

Ils le vivaient en direct.

 

Snow White n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer réellement son mari, qu'elle se sentit emmenée ailleurs, dans le château de Regina. Elle pleurait, toujours penchée sur le corps de son défunt mari, le corps tremblant.

 

Regina (car c'était bien sûr elle qui les avait tous les deux ramenés dans le château), ainsi que Hook se figèrent en constatant ce qui s'était passé.

 

Mais aucun d'eux ne put prendre le temps de _réellement_ s'attarder sur la mort du prince et, prenant sur elle, l'ancienne Reine saisit son ancienne belle-fille par le bras et l'incita à se relever.

 

La princesse sanglotait encore, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

 

« Snow… Je suis désolée, sincèrement, mais… nous manquons de temps. »

 

Snow parvint à se tenir debout au bout de quelques secondes et malgré ce que Regina venait de lui dire, elle ne bougea pas, brisée.

 

« Snow… » Fit alors Killian, très mal à l'aise.

 

Le regard vide de sa nouvelle belle-mère passa sur lui, et il ne sut qu'ajouter à cela. Que dire, à part qu'il était désolé ?)

 

(Surtout que cela lui rappelait la situation de Neverland, quand son nouveau beau-père avait failli mourir.

 

Et aussi que c'était de sa faute… S'il n'avait pas emmené Charming dans sa quête, tout cela ne se serait pas passé.

 

Ce qui n'avait en plus servi à rien.)

 

Alors que Snow finissait de sortir son hébétude, les résidents de Storybrooke durent également se rendre à l'évidence.

 

La défaite était tout ce qui résulterait de cette triste histoire. Inquiets, ils virent la malédiction lentement se rapprocher d'eux ; presque comme si celle-ci prenait son temps.

 

Saisie par une brusque impulsion, Regina, comprenant que tout était perdu, se saisit de Snow  toujours tremblante  et de Zelena,  et les serra fort contre elle. Elle échangea un regard avec Hook, regard qui était plus qu'éloquent. 

 

Si Emma ne parvenait pas à croire, tout était perdu.

 

(En réalité, tout était  _déjà_ perdu.

 

Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment, ils le savaient déjà…)

 

_§§§§_

 

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'Emma était rentrée dans son appartement de Boston, et bien qu'elle aurait dû se sentir chez elle, ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune femme tenta de rationaliser cela, en prétendant que ce n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue depuis longtemps.

 

Et pourtant, elle se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

 

À cause d'Henry, probablement, celui-ci lui manquait atrocement, et elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à partir. Mais c'était pour son bien, se répéta-t-elle, pour leur bien à tout les deux, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

 

Elle avait confiance en Fiona et en Archie, et elle savait que ces deux-là tenaient réellement à Henry, et qu'ils feraient tout pour qu'il aille mieux. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi Henry s'obstinait, et rien que le fait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'asile, elle frissonna.

 

Elle se refusait qu'Henry puisse vivre la même chose qu'elle, et elle sentait confusément que c'est ce qui arriverait si jamais son fils continuait à croire en ces bêtises. Qu'elle ait pu être considérée comme folle et enfermée, puis soignée, soit.

 

Mais hors de question que Henry lui aussi en passe par là avant de comprendre qu'il avait tord, il fallait qu'il réalise qu'elle et Fiona voulaient seulement le protéger. C'est pour cela qu'elle se devait de demeurer à Boston, loin d'Henry.

 

Et alors peut-être, son fils saurait reconnaître ses erreurs, en sachant voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, à savoir deux mère aimantes qui ne voulaient que son bonheur.

 

Alors peu importe qu'elle puisse souffrir de cette séparation…

 

_§§§§_

 

Oz n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendre, le monde de Zelena avait été le premier à disparaître, et en entendant les récits de la sorcière et des anciens habitants, tous avaient blêmis. L'horreur et la terreur, c'était tout ce qui se dégageait de cela.

 

Maintenant qu'ils savaient que fuir leur était impossible, et qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, la seule options à laquelle Regina et les autres purent penser, c'était gagner du temps.

 

Les héros tremblaient, parce qu'il y avait la malédiction qui les terrasserait bientôt, d'ici trois ou quatre heures (et ce en admettant qu'ils parviennent à la contenir jusqu'au bout). Parce qu'il y avait le regard de Zelena qui était terrorisé, et d'une certaine manière, c'était presque autant effrayant que la malédiction elle-même (parce qu'il n'y avait presque rien qui pouvait faire peur à l'ancienne Wicked Witch).

 

Parce qu'il y avait les pauvres habitants d'Oz, innocents comme coupables, qui avaient été presque tous été touchés par la malédiction.

 

Parce qu'il y avait les morts, qui dès qu'ils avaient été enveloppés par cette foutue malédiction et qui s'étaient écroulés au sol, hurlant de douleur et qui avaient été _littéralement_ réduits en cendre.

 

Et que personne n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre cela…

 

Mais ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas les seuls à avoir peur de mourir, tout les autres royaumes étaient saisis par cette terreur, les Lost Boys de Neverland, les habitants de Wonderland ou encore tout ceux de l'Enchanted Forest.

 

Ce qui inclut ceux d'Arendelle, dont Anna et Elsa, toujours bloquées dans leur royaume et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

 

(Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne firent absolument rien.)

 

« Elsa… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas Anna, mais… reste près de moi. »

 

Depuis plusieurs heures, la malédiction de la Black Fairy s'approchait d'elles, et même si elles furent impuissantes tout d'abord, Elsa reprit rapidement son sang-froid et se servit de ses pouvoirs de glace dans le but de ralentir la malédiction.

 

La reine sentait en elle-même que ce qu'elle faisait était plus inutile qu'autre chose, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne mourrait pas sans combattre, et il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux d'Anna qu'elle ne se résolut pas à s'arrêter, un espoir que la princesse avait toujours eu dans sa grande sœur, un espoir que ses pouvoirs les sauverait.

 

Un espoir qui d'ici peu allait disparaître.

 

Comme tout le reste.

 

(Elsa se maudit aussitôt en repensant au fait que Kristoff avait été envoyé loin du château pour un temps, et elle vit qu'Anna pensait la même chose. Ils mouraient tout les deux loin de l'autre.)

 

La glace ne retiendrait l'étrange fumée qu'un temps, avant qu'elle ne se fasse brisée en mille morceaux et que le sort ne déferle sur eux.

 

Ensuite, tout s'effondrerait…

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma se trouvait à cet instant précis bien loin des inquiétudes des habitants des mondes pourvus de magie (et ils étaient nombreux.) En fait, elle reprenait peu à peu contact avec ce qui avait autrefois été son monde.

 

Peu de temps après son arrivée son ancien chef l'avait appelée, et lui avait proposé aussitôt de reprendre son travail, dès le soir même en fait.

 

Elle avait évidemment accepté, voulant désespérément se sortir toute cette histoire de fou de la tête, et afin d'être présentable et pour réussir à penser à autre chose, elle se décida à prendre une douche.

 

Une fois cela fait, elle se prépara pour sa soirée de travail, et transféra depuis son ancien sac vers un autre les objets dont elle pourrait avoir besoin au cours de sa soirée.

 

Ce qui impliquait seulement les objets utiles, de ce fait elle ne vida pas son sac pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

 

Emma ne vit donc à aucun moment le livre que son fils avait pris la peine de glisser dans son sac pour l'amener à croire de nouveau. Elle ne sut donc pas à quel point elle avait autrefois été une héroïne, ni même qu'elle pouvait encore en être une.

 

Aucune révélation ni même intuition ne vint brusquement la frapper, et à aucun moment de la soirée elle ne sentit qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, même si ce fut difficile pour elle de se remettre en selle. Elle n'y repensa donc plus, du début du dîner jusqu'au moment où elle arrêta le malfaiteur en question.

 

En fait, en rentrant chez elle, ce qui restait était malgré tout un certain goût amer ; elle allait être seule ce soir, loin de son fils, ce qui lui pesait.

 

Elle remarqua malgré tout la petite bougie qu'elle avait utilisée quelques années plus tôt, et elle eut un sourire nostalgique.

 

Étant malgré tout saisie d'un léger doute, avant de murmurer pour elle-même :

 

« Arrête de te comporter comme une folle, ma vieille, la magie n'existe pas, sinon, ça se saurait. »

 

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, tout les autres mondes s'écroulèrent alors, ravagés par la malédiction, et tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient périrent à l'instant (certains étant déjà morts avant cela.)

 

Et si elle ressentit quelques secondes après avoir prononcé ces mots une fugace mais bien réelle douleur au niveau du cœur, et qu'elle entraperçut un visage inconnu, mais autrefois aimé et qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort, elle n'en tint pas compte.

 

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et dormant parce que sédaté quelques heures plus tôt « pour sa propre sécurité » (selon le docteur Whale), Henry Mills se réveilla en hurlant.

 

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Fiona quand elle comprit ce que cela devait signifier.


	7. Partie 6 : Tout ce qu'il me reste.

Depuis qu'Emma était rentrée de Boston, elle n'avait pas dormi un seul instant. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas exactement le cas, mais disons que ses nuits étaient particulièrement agitées, et sans aucun réel repos.

 

(Et ce n'était pas dû à quelque chose de plaisant.)

 

La Sauveuse faisait des cauchemars, toutes les nuits et sans interruption, sans qu'on lui laisse aucun répit. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec des cernes sous les yeux, complètement épuisée, et malgré une prise massive de somnifères, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se reposer.

 

Dans ces « rêves », il y avait des gens qui hurlaient, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne réalisait pas non plus qui ils étaient. Ils l'appelaient, ils lui criaient son nom, encore et encore, comme pour la prévenir de quelque chose d'important, de capital.

 

Mais elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son nom, le reste des paroles étant noyé soit dans un bruit assourdissant, soit dans les hurlements de désespoir de ces personnes.

 

Emma parvint au bout de quelques nuits à apercevoir leurs visages, il y avait une femme aux cheveux noirs et une autre avec la même couleur de cheveux, mais qui était en pleurs…

 

Un homme qu'elle crut vaguement identifier, un homme allongé et semblant mort, ainsi qu'une femme à la peau verte (?), qui paraissaient tous plongés dans un profond désespoir.

 

Qui ils pouvaient bien être, cela, elle ne le sut pas.

 

La seule chose qu'elle en retirait, c'était un profond sentiment de malaise, presque comme si… _comme si elle avait perdu ou oublié quelque chose_. Ce qui la ramenait inévitablement à Henry, et à son histoire de contes et de malédiction, qui était complètement absurde, du moins selon les critères d'un humain normal.

 

(Mais Emma Swan n'était pas un être humain complètement normal, alors cela ne devait pas vraiment s'appliquer à elle.

 

Et puis, vu comment ces personnes étaient habillées, cela aurait presque pu sembler crédible, en fait.

 

Et ce malgré l'effort d'Emma pour rester dans la rationalité.)

 

Quinze jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que son chef, la voyant épuisée et absolument pas efficace, se décida à la mettre en congé pendant un temps, afin qu'elle reprenne des forces.

 

Et, juste après cela, Emma apprit une nouvelle qui la mit profondément en colère.

 

_§§§§_

 

Juste après avoir tenté d'attaquer sa « mère », et que celle-ci lui ait fait son discours de je-suis-la-méchante-et-j'ai-gagné, Henry fut attrapé sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 

Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne réalise qui lui avait attrapé le bras, et qu'il ne croise le regard affolé d'Archie. Il soupira.

 

_Il ne manquait plus que lui…_

 

En se tournant vers sa mère adoptive, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait,  une expression de pure douleur gravée sur le visage. L'Auteur émit un reniflement de mépris.

 

_Même moi je sais mieux faire semblant_ .

 

Mais il devait malgré tout reconnaître que, pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle jouait très la comédie, et quelqu'un ne sachant pas la vérité aurait pu y croire. Ce que fit Archie, en fait.

 

« Madame le Maire… que c'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? »

 

La scène que le psychiatre avait sous les yeux était en fait très surréaliste ;  Fiona, leur très chère maire qui était blessée au bras (blessure provoquée par la magie, comme Henry le comprit très vite) et Henry qui se trouvait au sol, son bras de nouveau mal en point et l'épée à la main.

 

Lorsqu'il vit Fiona se précipiter malgré tout en direction de son fils, Archie la stoppa aussitôt :

 

« Fiona… ne faites pas cela,  il pourrait vous blesser à nouveau. Le regard que l'ancien cricket jeta à Henry était à la fois plein de peur et de désapprobation. Fiona tenta faussement de le justifier.

 

\- Non Archie… laissez-moi. C'est mon fils, et ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

 

\- Fiona, écoutez-moi, votre fils a  _essayé de vous tuer_ . Ne me dites pas que cela ne compte pas. La fée hocha la tête, et cessa de faire semblant de se débattre.

 

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, lâcha-t-elle, semblant presque soulagée. »

 

Henry lança un regard rempli de dégoût à sa mère, et celle-ci lui sourit ; c'est à cet instant qu'Archie décida de prendre les choses en main et, se saisissant d'une seringue qu'il avait prise en prévention après l'appel du Maire, il piqua Henry avec. Ce dernier s'écroula dans les bras du psychiatre, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard empli de reproches.

 

Si il n'avait pas su que ce qu'il faisait était bien, Archie Hooper se serait probablement senti encore plus mal à ce moment précis. Et il aurait eu encore plus honte de lui et de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

 

Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard soulagé de Fiona qu'il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant précis où il se réveilla de son sommeil artificiel (le second, provoqué par Whale) et l'horreur le saisit. Lentement, tout son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

 

Ils étaient morts, tout les gens qu'ils aimaient, sa famille était  _morte_ . Ses grands-parents, sa mère, Zelena, ainsi que le pirate. Henry les avait vu, dans un cauchemar terrible et horrifique, un peu comme si il avait été de retour dans le monde des Limbes.

 

Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait, et faillit hurler en voyant qu'il était attaché au lit par le biais de menottes. Son épée ayant par ailleurs également disparue, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se battre, ni même de se défendre.

 

Il était complètement impuissant, et son sentiment de mal-être s'aggrava quand il vit qui se trouvait à ses côtés dans cette épreuve.

 

Archie.

 

Archie qui avait oublié et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, et qui de toute évidence interpréterait sans aucun doute ses larmes comme étant une forme de regret.

 

C'est pour cela qu'Henry n'en versa aucune, et ce malgré son désespoir et sa détresse.

 

Archie réalisa rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il soupira une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le hurlement de l'adolescent l'avait réveillé, et le psychiatre s'était alors dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple cauchemar. Mais il s'agissait d'Henry, et avec lui, rien n'était jamais simple, de tout façon.

 

Ils devaient parler, et ça minait profondément l'adulte de devoir faire cela, parce qu'il aimait _réellement_ beaucoup Henry, même quand celui-ci avait commencé à lui parler de contes de fées, quelques années plus tôt.

 

Lui qui avait alors pensé que tout ceci se terminerait bientôt, manifestement, il avait alors eu tord. Le pire restait à venir, expliquer à Henry ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant, parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Malgré tout les efforts de Fiona pour empêcher cela, Archie avait fini par avoir gain de cause.

 

« Henry, il faut que tu m'écoutes, ce que je vais te dire est très important.

 

Henry, toujours blessé par la certitude qu'il n'avait plus de famille, mit un temps avant de répondre.

 

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Archie ?

 

\- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à faire, mais… nous allons devoir t'interner. Dans le même endroit que celui où se trouvait ta mère. Henry sursauta, paniqué.

 

\- Mais… tu es fou ?

 

\- Non Henry, je ne le suis pas, en revanche… toi tu l'es.

 

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Henry.

 

\- Tu crois ? Mais Henry, tu ne comprends pas… tu as fait quelque chose de grave, tu as essayé de _tuer ta mère !_

 

_-_ Ce n'est _pas_ ma mère!

 

\- Même si elle t'as adopté, Fiona est bel et bien ta mère, mon garçon. Peu importe qu'elle ne t'ai pas mise au monde, elle reste ta mère, celle qui t'aime et qui t'as élevé.

 

\- Ce n'est pas elle ma mère, ma mère adoptive, c'est Regina.

 

Archie fronça les sourcils :

 

« Qui est Regina ? »

 

Henry n'insista pas, et, découragé, se rallongea sur son lit. Il soupira, se disant avec ironie à quel point son attitude différait de celle qu'il avait eu la première fois vis-à-vis de sa mère.

 

_Je suis désolée maman, je le suis réellement._

 

Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, et Henry savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est donc que quinze jours après qu'Henry ait été interné dans le même asile qu'elle que l'ancienne Sauveuse apprit ce qu'ils avaient fait à son fils. Ce fut presque par hasard en fait, par le biais d'un appel de Ruby Lucas, serveuse au  Granny's , qui décida de la mettre au courant, inquiète tout comme Dorothy de ce qui allait arriver. 

 

«  Emma ? C'est Ruby… est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

 

\- Oui Ruby, je vais bien. Tout va bien ici, en fait. Même si c'est bizarre de se réadapter à la vie ici,  _tout va bien_ . »

 

C'était un mensonge, Ruby le savait, Emma le savait, et cette conversation tenait plus du jeu de dupe qu'autre chose, au cours duquel la Sauveuse tenta de persuader son amie que rien ne clochait. Celle-ci n'y crut évidemment pas.

 

« Tu voudrais revenir, pas vrai ? Je crois que tu vas en avoir bientôt l'occasion… Henry a… il a essayé de tuer Fiona.

 

\- QUOI ? Hurla littéralement Emma, serrant son téléphone entre ses doigts.

 

Ruby grimaça face à l'assaut que ses pauvres tympans venaient de subir, et reprit ce qu'il disait.

 

« Il l'a attaquée… avec une épée d'après Archie. Elle va bien, mais il l'a quant même blessée ; mais je pense que ce n'est pas cela le plus grave Emma.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'être Ruby ?

 

\- Archie et Fiona… ont pris une décision que je trouve tout à fait inconsidérée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais bon… Ils ont décidé de l'expédier dans l'asile où tu te trouvais avant,  ils ont déclaré Henry comme étant fou.

 

\- Henry n'a rien d'un fou, il est parfaitement sain d'esprit ! S'insurgea Emma. Je sais que d'un regard extérieur, il peut sembler… bizarre, ou particulier, mais il va bien ! Quand il aura compris que toute cette histoire de conte de fée est insensée, il ira mieux, tout comme moi.

 

\- J'en doute Emma, cela risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que pour toi, mais tu as raison au sujet de Henry. Je crois qu'il est seulement à bout, et ton départ a sûrement dû le pousser à commettre un acte inconsidéré… A mon avis, il s'est pris pour le chevalier sauvant la princesse en détresse, ajouta Ruby avec un léger rire.

 

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

 

\- Sauf que je ne suis  _pas_ une princesse en détresse,  et ça tu le sais très bien.

 

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu ressembles beaucoup plus à une Sauveuse qu'à une victime, fit d'un ton léger Ruby. »

 

La respiration d'Emma se bloqua l'espace d'un instant.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 

Ruby fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Rien… répondit la jeune femme avec prudence, juste que je ne te voyais pas dans un rôle inactif, du moins si on parle des contes de fées.

 

\- Est-ce que tu as jamais parlé de ça avec Henry ? Est-ce qu'il t'as dit… quelque chose ?

 

\- Non, pourquoi ?

 

-Pour rien, murmura Emma, bien plus troublée qu'elle ne le laissa paraître.

 

\- Il  _faut_ que tu reviennes Em', le Maire et Archie sont réellement en train de faire n'importe quoi, il faut que tu les arrêtes. »

 

_Il faut que tu nous sauves_ . Voilà ce que disait en sous-texte la demande désespérée de Ruby, et l'ancienne shérif tenta de ne pas en prendre compte, malgré la surprise de savoir que l'autre jeune femme comptait sur elle et personne d'autre pour arranger les choses.

 

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

 

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de  _ton_ fils, mais surtout parce que tu sais qu'aucune personne de cette foutue ville n'osera se dresser contre elle. Tu dois l'empêcher de faire ça à Henry, j'ai même peur qu'il ne soit trop tard…

 

Emma hocha la tête, convaincue.

 

« J'arrive tout de suite Ruby, ne t'en fais. »

 

Elle allait rentrer à Storybrooke, là où était sa place, et elle allait sauver Henry.

 

Si tant est qu'il restait quelqu'un à sauver…

 

_§§§§_

 

Peu d'heures suffirent à Emma pour qu'elle revienne dans cette ville qui lui manquait déjà, et elle se sentit tellement  _mieux_ quand elle eut franchi la frontière, qu'elle se demanda presque pourquoi elle était partie à la base. Elle se sentait bien, presque comme si, presque comme si…

 

_Presque comme si elle était à la maison…_

 

Sauf que ce n'était pas Storybrooke sa maison, mais Boston, ça l'avait toujours été.

 

(Mais Boston était une ville tellement froide comparée à Storybrooke, qui était la ville où se trouvait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une  _famille_ .)

 

Elle avait eu raison de partir, son esprit était beaucoup plus clair sans tout ces médicament, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu partir si Fiona ne l'avait pas manipulée. L'attitude de la Maire lui faisait froid dans le dos, et elle commençait à se dire que Henry avait raison de se méfier d'elle.

 

(Même si elle n'était pas tant maléfique que cela non plus.)

 

Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais en elle, enfoui sous des couches de fausse politesse et d'hypocrisie doucereuse.

 

(L'espace d'un instant elle visualisa une chevelure noire ainsi qu'un visage féminin, autre que celui de Fiona, qui bizarrement lui rappela la Maire de la ville. Cela la fit se sentir inexplicablement bien, comme s'il s'agissait du visage d'une amie disparue.)

 

Et si Emma n'avait plus peur pour elle-même désormais, elle était effrayée par rapport à ce qui allait arriver à Henry si il restait dans les griffes de cette femme.

 

Voulant se faire discrète, elle se refusa à se montrer à tous, et gara sa voiture non loin de la frontière, dans la forêt. Personne ne la croisa, en fait personne ne fit attention à elle, et elle constata avec amertume qu'apparemment, tous l'avaient oubliée depuis le temps qu'elle était à l'asile.

 

(Cela lui causa une profonde peine, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi.)

 

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, plus guidée par son instinct que par sa raison, elle ouvrit une porte qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà ouverte, gravi des escaliers et ouvrit une autre porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef.

 

L'appartement était complètement vide, et elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité, avec presque un air de déjà-vu. Comme si elle était  _déjà_ venu ici, qu'elle connaissait déjà les lieux.

 

Mais c'était absurde, _pas_ _vrai_  ?

 

(Sauf qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on oublie pas, qu'on oublie jamais.

 

Parce qu'il y avait eu des gens ici, une famille pour elle, et que même si elle l'avait oublié, elle  _sentait_ tout au fond d'elle-même qu'il y avait  _eu_ quelque chose.

 

Un mélange de joie et de souffrance, mêlé de beaucoup de regrets commença à l'envahir.)

 

En réalité, c'était faux, la pièce n'était pas vide.

 

Du moins, pas tout à fait.

 

Il restait un objet en particulier, qui ne faisait pas parti des meubles, et qui se trouvait sur la table principal.

 

Un objet qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et qui appartenait à Emma, et qu'elle avait oublié, comme tout le reste,  et qui avait été transporté ici par la malédiction.

 

Un simple objet pour beaucoup de personnes, mais un trésor pour elle.

 

Et un symbole, de ce qu'elle avait eu autrefois, de ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir, mais aussi de ce qu'elle n'aurait plus.

 

Quelque chose qui représentait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, et aussi tout ce qui lui restait.

 

À savoir plus rien.

 

Une bague, qui représentait son amour pour un homme qu'elle avait oublié, ainsi qu'un engagement qui n'aurait plus d'importance dans ce monde.

 

_Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ , après tout.

 

Hé bien c'était chose faite désormais…

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait ; tout ce qu'elle en tira par la suite, c'est qu'elle avait encore une fois  _senti_ quelque chose, et qu'elle avait alors voulu se saisir de l'objet en question.

 

Quand elle se saisit de la bague, Emma ressentit un grand choc, et eut l'impression d'être traversée par une sorte de courant électrique.

 

Avant qu'une centaine d'images ne passent devant ses yeux et qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, effarée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

 

_Oh c'est pas vrai_ !

 

Elle aurait presque voulu mourir sur le champ, en fait…

 


	8. Partie 7 : Avoir ce qu'on veut

 

Si jamais le Paradis avait existé, la Black Fairy aurait con sidéré qu'elle s'y trouvait en ce moment-même. Tout se passait à merveille pour elle, sa malédiction avait été lancée, tout ce qu'elle avait planifié depuis des siècles se mettait lentement en place, et rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

 

Et surtout pas cette Sauveuse.

 

(Elle y veillerait personnellement.)

 

Si Fiona avait à ce point le sourire aux lèvres, c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait définitivement gagné. La Sauveuse ne pourrait plus lui causer de soucis, étant loin désormais, et elle n'avait plus rien à craindre du Ténébreux.

 

Elle avait prévenu son fils pourtant, essayant de le mettre en garde contre ses tentatives de jouer au héros, mais il n'avait rien écouté. Fiona ne l'avait pas tué, oh non, parce que c'était son fils et qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le faire.

 

Mais elle l'avait privé de sa magie grâce au bracelet anti-magie qu'elle avait sur elle (consciente que son fils serait peut-être prêt à se battre contre elle. Elle s'y était préparé.) et désormais il ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire contre elle.

 

Elle avait vaincu le Ténébreux.

 

Mais en fait ce n'était pas cela sa plus grande fierté, car Rumple avait été facile à battre au final, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle se défendrait ; ce dont elle était fière, c'était d'avoir définitivement réduit Henry au silence.

 

En quelque sorte, le garçon était presque plus inquiétant que son grand-père, dans le sens où il risquait de faire capoter son plan, avec sa croyance et son espoir.

 

Fiona le détestait, lui et sa Lumière, lui et son assurance, celle d'un héros qui n'a jamais perdu, ou presque.

 

Elle allait lui faire connaître le terrible goût de la défaite, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis tant de temps.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce ne fut pas la surprise qui fit tomber Emma, mais bien plutôt l'horreur, alors que ses faux souvenirs disparaissaient, remplacés par les anciens. Il y avait Henry au pas de sa porte, qui lui parlait de l'Evil Queen et pas de la Black Fairy.

 

Mais il y avait Mary-Margaret, alias Snow White, et David, à savoir Charming, ses parents.

 

Il y avait Neal qui s'était avéré être le fils du Ténébreux, et qui était mort.

 

Et il y avait Regina, la véritable Maire de Storybrooke et mère adoptive d'Henry, qui avait fini par devenir son amie.

 

Il y avait Hook, qu'elle avait épousé seulement quelques temps plus tôt, et dont elle tenait à la main la bague qu'il lui avait donnée pour leur mariage.

 

Et il y avait Zelena qui au final avait choisi la Lumière plutôt que les Ténèbres et avait abandonné sa magie pour eux.

 

Emma se souvenait…

 

Elle se souvenait, et ça n'avait rien d'agréable et elle eut un cri d'horreur en comprenant tout ce qui s'était passé, et aussi  _ce qu'elle avait fait_ . C'est les jambes tremblantes qu'elle parvint au bout de quelques minutes à se relever, la rage au cœur, et emplie de haine.

 

Mais il y avait pire, en fait, plus affreux que son attitude vis-à-vis d'Henry, c'est que sa famille était en grand danger et que la ville était aux mains de la Black Fairy.

 

Et il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, pour sauver son fils, et sa famille, sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

 

_§§§§_

 

Plus mesurée qu'Henry, la Sauveuse ne toucha pas à un mot de la malédiction à qui que ce soit, et remercia intérieurement Ruby pour l'avoir prévenue de ce qu'il se passait, concluant par ailleurs de cela que c'était peut-être un signe que la malédiction s'affaiblissait.

 

Ne sachant pas que Gold était « réveillé », et ne lui faisant pas confiance suite à son alliance avec sa mère, Emma ne passa pas par la boutique du Ténébreux,  en fait elle l'évita consciemment. Elle ne voulait pas que Gold parle à sa mère de sa présence, ni même qu'il  lui  suggère qu'elle se souvenait.

 

Emma ne voulait pas vraiment voir Fiona, son but réel était de voir Henry, et lui dire que tout irait mieux maintenant, qu'elle sauverait tout le monde, et qu'elle _se_ _souvenait_ , et qu'elle _croyait_. 

 

Et accessoirement aussi pour voir Archie et lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour avoir osé interner son fils sans lui demander son avis.

 

(Archie qui ne le méritait pas et qui en plus les avait mariés, Hook et elle, mais bon, elle en avait besoin pour se défouler.)

 

L'ancienne amnésique n'en eut évidemment pas le temps, parce que la sécurité fit malheureusement trop bien son travail, et on la sortit de l'asile avant qu'elle n'ai atteint la chambre où se trouvait son fils. Et,  _bien sûr_ , leur premier réflexe fut de l'amener devant le maire.

 

En voyant  qu'on la faisait sortir, Emma tenta d'ironiser :

 

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas une criminelle ? Je suis juste venue ici pour voir mon fils, ce n'est pas un crime que je sache. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'amener voir le maire. »

 

Personne ne répondit, et Emma leva les yeux aux ciel. Les gens ici pouvaient faire preuve d'un tel manque d'humour.

 

_Ils_ _étaient_ _moins chiants sous la malédiction de Regina…_

 

_§§§§_

 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Emma pour arriver à la mairie, où elle croisa rapidement le sourire mensonger de Fiona :

 

« Oh, Emma ? Que faites-vous ici, et… comment allez-vous ? »

 

Emma examina son ennemie d'un œil plus critique, et se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser berner par elle ; tout était faux, que ce soit son regard ou son sourire, absolument tout transpirait le mensonge dans cette femme.

 

La Sauveuse n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit  _elle_ qui l'ai poussée à brûler le livre de contes (elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour sa famille.)

 

« Je vais bien… Fiona »

 

La fée se raidit brusquement, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, faisant réaliser à Emma qu'elle avait compris, en entendant le ton décidé de la jeune femme. Son sourire se fit mauvais.

 

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir… Sauveuse, susurra l'adepte de la magie Noire. »

 

Les masques étaient tombés, plus personne n'avait besoin de faire semblant ou de mentir.

 

La Bataille Finale allait-elle enfin se dérouler ?

 

Pas exactement.

 

Emma n'avait rien à sa disposition, elle n'avait aucune arme (elle n'en avait pas prévu, n'ayant pas eu l'intention de parler avec Fiona), et par ailleurs…

 

Sa magie ne fonctionnait pas.

 

Elle aurait dû, de toute évidence celle de Fiona n'avait aucun mal  à marcher, alors pourquoi pas la sienne ? La réponse lui fut apportée par la fée, qui souriait toujours, de ce même sourire insupportable.

 

« Tu te demandes sûrement ce qui t’arrive. C'est très simple, cette version là de la malédiction ne permet pas seulement d'utiliser  l a magie, mais de plus, elle interdit l'usage de la magie blanche. Donc si tu veux l'aide  de Blue et des autres, hé bien… même avec leurs souvenirs  elles ne te seront d'aucune utilité. Quoi que, quel que soit la situation, ces dernières ne sont jamais d'une quelconque utilité, ajouta la fée avec ironie. Emma la fusilla du regard.

 

\- Ce n'est pas fini Fiona ! Lança Emma avec véhémence.

 

\- Oh, tu crois ? J'ai bien peur que si, très chère Sauveuse, je crois même que tu arrives  _après_ la bataille. Tout est perdu.

 

\- Prouvez le ! »

 

Emma tremblait de ton son corps, et, malgré son assurance, elle commença à douter. Et si Fiona disait la vérité ? À part en ce qui concernait la malédiction et les moments où elle avait voulu cacher la vérité à Emma, la fée n'avait pas réellement menti jusque là. Tout du moins, Emma ne s'en souvenait pas.

 

« Comme tu voudras », répondit Fiona, avec un air presque peiné sur le visage (démenti par sa mine réjouie) se dirigea vers le miroir le plus proche, et retira le tissu qui le recouvrait, avant d'agiter la main. Elle indiqua à Emma l'endroit où elle devait regarder, c’est-à-dire dans le miroir, et la Sauveuse s'exécuta.

 

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

 

Elle ne voyait rien.

 

En fait, c'était bien ça le problème, et une profonde angoisse monta en elle quand elle comprit qu'il y aurait  _dû_ y avoir quelque chose.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vois exactement ?

 

\- Contemple ton œuvre Swan. Après tout, tout ceci vient de toi et de ton incapacité à croire en ton fils, en toi-même ou en la magie.

 

\- Quoi ? Demanda Emma, devenue blême. Le sourire de Fiona s'accentua encore.

 

\- Oh ? Fit-elle faussement polie. Mais, tu voulais peut-être voir  comment tout cela a pu se dérouler, en vrai ? Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

 

D'un nouveau geste de la main, l'immortelle montra alors à Emma ce qu'elle avait tant redouté, à savoir les mondes qui s'effondraient sous ses yeux, son père mort et sa mère en pleurs. Tout s'écroulaient devant ses yeux, elle ne pouvait rien faire, en fait, tout était déjà mort.

 

Fiona n'avait pas complètement tord en fait, tout ceci venait d'elle, au final et c'est sans un mot qu'elle vit sa famille et ceux qu'elle aimait disparaître sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir agir.

 

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir, la Sauveuse perdit connaissance, et s'écroula, assommée par toutes les récentes informations qu'elle avait reçues.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle ne reprit connaissance que quelques heures plus tard, sous le regard faussement attentif de la Black Fairy ; celle-ci soupira en voyant Emma sur la défensive, prête à se battre contre elle.

 

« Emma, Emma, Emma… Je ne te veux aucun mal, ne le vois tu pas ?

 

\-  Vraiment ? Vous avez tué ma famille ! Hurla Emma, désemparée.

 

\- Je ne crois pas, non. En tout cas, tout cela ne vient pas que de moi, mais aussi de toi.

 

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

 

\- Pas du tout. »

 

Folle de rage, la Sauveuse tourna la tête autour d'elle afin de chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de s'attaquer à l'autre femme. Ce n'est que là qu'elle se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait, et son visage pâlit.

 

Le toit. Là où elle et Killian s'étaient mariés, l'endroit où Henry l'avait emmenée pour la convaincre qu'il disait vrai.

 

Là où elle avait l'espace d'une seconde entraperçu le visage de Hook, sans vraiment savoir si c'était réel ou non.

 

(Mais celui-ci était mort maintenant, comme tout les autres, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.)

 

L'esprit de la Sauveuse était déjà fragile à la base, à cause de sa vie passée et de ses mauvais souvenirs qui la hantaient. Le but de Fiona était de la faire complètement basculer de l'autre côté, et quoi de mieux pour ça que l'endroit où un des plus beaux moments de sa vie s'était déroulé.

 

Endroit qui était aussi le symbole de comment elle avait monumentalement échoué à préserver sa famille.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ?

 

\- A propos de quoi Emma ?

 

\- Sur le fait que tout ça… c'est ma faute. »

 

Un sourire carnassier monta aux lèvres de la Black Fairy, sans qu'Emma ne le vit, occupée qu'elle était à contempler l'endroit où elle était avec un air à la fois nostalgique et perdu sur le visage. L'immortelle n'avait pas encore gagné, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, la Sauveuse elle-même commençait à se remettre en cause. Ses insinuations fonctionnaient bien.

 

« A vrai dire, c'est très simple Sauveuse, tout part de toi. C'est par  _ta_ magie que je suis venue ici, pas par celle des fées, de mon fils ou de cette chère Regina.

 

\- C'est Gideon qui a fait cela… Gideon que vous aviez sous votre coupe ! Vous aviez son cœur !

 

\- En fait, c'est toujours le cas. Mais je doute que ça ait une quelconque importance, je devrais bientôt le lui rendre, puisqu'il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Cependant, continuons. Ce n'est pas tout, car n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous nous sommes affrontées, et que tu as  _chanté_ . Je t'avais proposé de me donner ton cœur, et alors ta famille aurait été sauve. Sans toi et amnésique, certes, mais sauve. Ce n'est qu'en raison de ton entêtement que tu les as perdus, Sauveuse, ne l'oublie pas.

 

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, hoqueta Emma ; mais un début de doute commença à s'installer sur son visage.

 

\- Sans oublier le fait que tu as refusé de croire en la magie et en ton cher fils ! Le pauvre, il doit être tellement triste de savoir que toute sa famille a disparu parce que sa maman n'a pas cru en lui. »

 

Emma se figea, et se retourna vers Fiona.

 

« Il sait ?

 

\- Bien sûr, puisque la destruction des mondes n'est qu'un effet secondaire de la destruction du livre de contes ! Et accessoirement dû au fait que tu n'ai pas eu la foi un seul instant Emma !

 

\- Ils sont morts parce que je n'ai pas cru ? Non… vous mentez, j'en suis sûre !

 

\- Utilise ton précieux don, chère Emma, et tu verras que je ne fais que dire l'exacte vérité. Et je ne t'ai pas par l é du plus drôle, à savoir que… tu as perdu ton fils pour toujours ! Tu ne le reverras plus jamais et il ne sortira jamais de cet hôpital, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas admis que la magie n'est qu'un conte de fée.

 

\- Henry ne cessera jamais de se battre, et vous le savez !

 

\- Justement, et c'est cela qui rend toute cette histoire encore plus drôle. Au revoir Swan, je te laisse seule pour, disons… méditer.

 

Et la Black Fairy s'en alla, laissant une Sauveuse complètement brisée et anéantie, et commençant déjà à ployer sous le poids de la culpabilité.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable cauchemar pour Emma,  et pas seulement parce que toutes ses nuits en furent peuplés. La Black Fairy avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit isolée de tous, au point où elle était presque ostracisée dans la ville et rejetée par tous.

 

La jeune femme n'avait pas réussi à voir Henry, et les seuls moments où elle avait presque l'impression que tout n'était pas parti en vrille étaient les instants où elle se trouvait au Granny's, en compagnie de Ruby et de Dorothy. C'étaient les seules personnes réellement heureuses dans cette foutue ville, à l'exception de Fiona bien évidemment, et elles lui donnaient l'envie de se battre pour cette ville, tout en lui montrant à quel point elle avait échoué.

 

« Emma, je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?

 

\- Oui Ruby, merci. »

 

(Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un verre de rhum, parce qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant, mais il était neuf heures du matin. Les gens la regardaient déjà bizarrement, hors de question qu'on la prenne pour une alcoolique.)

 

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas foule à cette heure-là, Ruby fut très rapidement en pause, et la louve vint s'asseoir à la table d'Emma, juste en face d'elle.

 

« Comment ça avance avec le Maire ? Elle refuse toujours que tu vois Henry ? »

 

Emma n'avait rien dit à son amie, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on la prenne pour une folle, mais elle aurait bien voulu hurler ici, dans ce restaurant et à la vue de tous la terrible vérité. Un instant, elle envia l'ignorance de Ruby, qui avait oublié qu'elle avait perdu sa plus chère amie, à savoir Snow White.

 

Ne rien dire l'épuisait et lui pesait, et le matin elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever, dévorée lentement par un sentiment infondé de culpabilité. La mort lui tendait les bras, et il ne lui faudrait qu'une seule seconde pour sombrer (ce que Fiona savait), elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, et seul Henry faisait qu'elle continuait à se battre (pourquoi se battre pour une ville qui vous a déjà oubliée, se disait-elle de plus en plus, en sachant qu'elle avait tord).

 

Mais voir Ruby aussi heureuse lui permettait de tenir le coup, et en voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer, Emma comprit que Dorothy était arrivée.  Emma ne put que se sentir encore une fois soulagée que les deux femmes soient rentrées à Storybrooke et ne soient pas restées à Oz, sinon elles auraient été mortes à cet instant.

 

(Ce qui ramena aussitôt Emma à sa nouvelle culpabilité.)

 

La Sauveuse put penser à autre chose quand les deux femmes s'installèrent près d'elle, et commencèrent à discuter avec Emma de ce qu'elles devraient faire. Elles étaient clairement dans une impasse, ne sachant quoi faire pour qu'Emma puisse voir son fils.

 

Les deux femmes étaient indignées par la décision du maire, même Dorothy qui ne connaissait pas vraiment Henry, et Emma fut touchée par sa sollicitude.

 

L'ancienne mariée et donc nouvelle veuve les regarda toutes deux parler, se disputer plus ou moins, et s'embrasser, et sourit. Elles, elles étaient réellement heureuses et la Sauveuse ne pouvait que les envier. Voyant qu'elles n'arriveraient à rien, Emma les salua et s'en alla, un peu déprimé par tout ça malgré tout.

 

_§§§§_

 

Emma Swan sombrait de jours en jours, et chaque tentative pour remonter à la surface était un échec cuisant. Perdre chacun des membres de sa famille avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur,  et ne pouvoir rien dire de cela à quelqu'un lui était de plus en plus douloureux. 

 

(Elle aurait pu essayer d'en parler avec Archie, mais sachant qu'elle n'avait pas la cote avec lui, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie ; de plus il ne la croirait pas, alors, à quoi bon ?)

 

Elle avait tout essayé pour voir Henry, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, et elle ne savait même pas s'il était au courant de sa présence en ville. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le voir, et lui dire que rien n'était perdu, qu'elle se battrait toujours.

 

Sauf que c'était un mensonge.

 

En effet, Emma Swan n'avait absolument plus la force de se battre, et son esprit était peu à peu en train de dégringoler. Le manque de sommeil, les souvenirs de l'asile (bien que faux), et avec en plus sa culpabilité qui l'envahissait ainsi que la quasi-certitude que tout était perdu ne l'aidait pas à surmonter cette épreuve.

 

Elle était seule, loin d'Henry et malgré l'aide que Ruby et Dorothy pouvaient lui apporter, cela ne suffisait pas. Peu à peu, les mots de Fiona se gravaient au fer rouge dans sa tête, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal  à contre-dire les insinuations de l'immortelle.

 

Quand on lui annonça qu'on allait transférer Henry dans un autre hôpital psychiatrique, loin, très loin de Storybrooke et d'elle (afin qu'il puisse être soigné dans un endroit qui ne lui rappellerait pas les contes), ce fut le coup de grâce.

 

On lui enlevait Henry, on le lui volait, on lui arrachait son fils, sa fin heureuse (parce qu'à ce stade elle n'osait plus croire en un heureux commencement, et cette histoire, la sienne, était déjà finie.)

 

Là encore elle tenta de se battre, mais échoua lamentablement, et même quand elle voulu t dire au revoir à son fils, on le lui refusa. C'était une décision de Fiona, mais surtout un piège tordu tendu à la Sauveuse, qui ne se douta de rien,  à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'envoyer Henry ailleurs.

 

Seulement de remplir le cœur de la Sauveuse de désespoir.

 

Ayant compris que tenter de sauver la ville ne servirait plus à rien, Emma tenta de s'emparer de son fils, mais échoua et la voiture qui était supposée contenir Henry partit de la ville sous les yeux d'Emma désespérée qu'on empêcha de sortir de la ville, et qui ne put donc pas les poursuivre. 

 

Ignorant toujours qu'on était en train de la tromper.

 

Non loin de là, Archie discutait avec Fiona, désapprouvant totalement cela :

 

« Ce que vous faites est atrocement cruel madame le Maire. Pourquoi lui faire subir une épreuve pareille ?

 

\- Je veux qu'elle parte définitivement de Storybrooke, Archie. Elle finira par se rendre compte que c'est mieux pour eux deux, et une fois qu'Henry sera guéri, je la recontacterais.

 

\- Fiona, vous savez très bien qu'il y a des risques pour qu'Henry ne guérisse jamais, n'est-ce pas ? La fée se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un regard tellement vibrant de sincérité que le psychiatre y crut totalement.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, elle devra refaire sa vie loin de lui, quant bien même cela me déchire le cœur. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle n'avait plus rien…

 

La solitude, c'était tout ce qui lui restait, son cœur était mis en pièce, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle parvenait à peine à marcher.

 

Ce n'est que quand elle se rendit à nouveau là où elle s'était mariée  qu'elle fondit enfin en larmes, pleurant sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Elle tourna en rond pendant environ vingts minutes, avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la ville en contre-bas de l'endroit où elle était, à savoir un  toit .

 

Elle regarda le vide, ayant soudainement envie d'y plonger, et à cet instant, tout se mélangea dans sa tête.

 

Les reproches imaginaires de ses proches, que ce soit Henry, Hook, ses parents ou même Regina, les accusations à peine voilées et fausses de Fiona.

 

Tout était là, avec la sensation d'avoir échoué et d'être inutile, et l'idée que sans elle la ville se porterait bien mieux, même sous une malédiction.

 

Car il était probable qu'une mauvaise Sauveuse pouvait être pire que pas de Sauveuse du tout.

 

(En fait, c'était bien elle qui avait plus que tout besoin d'être sauvée, mais personne ne la vit se pencher, ni grimper sur le bord.)

 

Elle était au bord du gouffre, prête à sauter et à se laisser tomber, au sens propre cette fois-ci, dans le vide. Le dernier coup de grâce fut quand elle se remémora son mariage et à comment elle avait été heureuse alors.

 

Et ainsi, le regard dans le vide et perdu, Emma Swan sauta du haut du toit et s'écrasa au sol, manipulée par la Black Fairy, et rongée par sa propre culpabilité.

 

Quand on lui rapporta la mort d'Emma, la fée sourit (étant seule ensuite, bien sûr) en se remémorant que seule la Lumière était supposée détruire la Lumière.

 

Dans ce cas-là, celle-ci s'était juste auto-détruite, et la fée allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait, les règles de la magie avaient été réduites à néant, et le seul obstacle qui aurait pu l'empêcher de mener son plan à bien venait de disparaître.

 

Son règne pouvait commencer.

 


	9. Épilogue : Ceux qui ont gagné.

Rumplestiltskin n'était définitivement pas heureux, même si extérieurement il paraissait l'être. Il souriait souvent, et quand il ne le faisait pas, sa femme ou ses enfants essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Ce qui marchait, la plupart du temps.

 

Parce que oui, il avait deux fils désormais, puisque la Black Fairy avait finalement tenu sa promesse, _toutes_ ses promesses, et désormais Gold pouvait se vanter d'avoir toute sa famille réunie autour de lui. Belle était là, et elle l'aimait, et même en sachant que c'était un amour sincère et véritable, Gold ne pouvait que se sentir mal, en ayant conscience que tout était faux.

 

Neal était vivant, et c'était probablement cela le plus beau, après tout ces siècles de lutte, il avait enfin retrouvé son fils. Et celui-ci ne lui en voulait plus, en fait il avait presque tout oublié. Il savait pour la magie, il se souvenait de l'Enchanted Forest.

 

Mais il avait oublié Emma Swan et, Gold estimait que c'était mieux comme ça, même si à la simple pensée de ce qu'il avait éprouvé à la vue du corps sans vie de la Sauveuse, le Ténébreux eut envie de vomir. Neal avait aussi oublié Henry, cela venait de la Black Fairy personnellement, qui ne voulait pas risquer que son petit-fils puisse retrouver la mémoire un jour.

 

Son fils était là, heureux et le sorcier ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, tout comme de la présence de Belle et de Gideon à ses côtés. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et n'avait même plus envie d'utiliser la magie (ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus la pratiquer. Pas totalement.)

 

Tout était parfait, et s'il avait écouté sa moitié maléfique, il se serait probablement dit, comme sa mère, qu'il voulait que rien ne change.

 

Sauf que…

 

Gold s'était peu de temps auparavant découvert une conscience, puisque Belle ne le faisait plus, c'était à lui de distinguer le bien du mal vis-à-vis de tout ce qui s'était passé. Deux voix s'affrontaient en fait, celle qui ressemblait à celle de Belle ou d'Henry, et une autre, celle de son côté Ténébreux.

 

La mort de la Sauveuse l'avait profondément troublé, et il en avait été profondément désolé pour Henry.

 

Le garçon restait depuis dans un mutisme inquiétant, et ne disait plus un mot, que ce soit en général, ou même pour parler de contes de fées. Archie n'arrivait à rien avec lui, et désespérait, et de toute évidence, l'adolescent resterait dans l'asile toute sa vie s'il n'y avait pas un mieux d'ici peu.

 

Et c'était certain, il n'irait jamais mieux, pas avec la mort de sa mère qui lui pèserait toujours, et avec ça la certitude d'avoir échoué. Tout comme Gold en fait. Il y resterait donc sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Qui finirait par advenir, puisqu'il était une fois de plus la seule personne à grandir.

 

_Je me demande si Archie finira par se rendre compte que son patient sera plus vieux que lui sans que lui-même n'ai vieilli_ .

 

Ça aurait pu être presque drôle, en fait, si cela n'avait pas été aussi tragique…

 

_§§§§_

 

Le lâche de l'histoire, c'est ce qu'il était, même si personne ne le voyait comme cela désormais. Personne ne savait son histoire, à part les membres de sa famille, et tous pensaient qu'il avait changé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, ce qui avait changé, c'était simplement leur perception des choses.

 

On le voyait désormais comme quelqu'un de bien, et sa situation était de toute évidence meilleure que lors de la première malédiction.

 

Il n'empêche qu'il avait honte de cela. Et de lui-même, aussi…

 

Le Ténébreux avait essayé, de toutes ses forces de se battre contre sa mère, mais sans succès ; parce qu'elle était beaucoup  trop forte pour lui. Mais c'était une fausse excuse, peut-être était-ce lui qui avait été beaucoup trop faible.

 

Gold ne savait pas ce qui résulterait de tout cela, mais il sentait qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon.

 

Sa mère avait brisé toutes les règles élémentaires de la magie, chose que même lui n'avait jamais osé faire ; il ne savait pas non plus qu'en penser. Mais ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de s'en plaindre, parce que sans cela et la malédiction, il n'aurait pas eu de fin heureuse.

 

C'est pour cela que Fiona savait qu'il n'oserait jamais rien faire contre elle ; il avait beaucoup trop à perdre dans cette histoire, avec tout d'abord sa famille, qui le renierait si la malédiction était brisée. Gold se savait bien trop lâcher pour tenter de s'attaquer à elle.

 

Il se demanda s'il devait se blâmer lui-même et lui en vouloir à elle pour cela, à savoir si cette lâcheté était ou non apparu après que sa mère ai utilisé les ciseaux pour changer son destin. Rumple ne savait pas qui était réellement le plus à blâmer ici.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils avaient gagné, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui risquerait de changer ; la malédiction ne serait de toute évidence jamais brisée par personne. À part lui et un adolescent de quatorze ans, qui pourrait désormais croire en la magie dans ce monde qui en était dépourvu ou presque ?

 

Il ne fallait pas forcément un Sauveur pour briser la malédiction, et la mort d'Emma ne signifiait pas la victoire définitive et complète de Fiona.

 

Mais réussir à trouver quelqu'un pour défier en duel la terrible fée et réussir à la tuer relèverait sûrement de l'exploit. Lui en tout cas ne pouvait pas le faire, pas sans sa magie, du moins.

 

(Mais voulait-il réellement la défaite de sa mère ? Même lui ne le savait pas avec certitude.)

 

Les héros avaient définitivement perdus, et les méchants avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, leur fin heureuse, et c'était aussi le cas de Gold.

 

Et ce, même si le prix à payer avait été beaucoup trop lourd, prix que le sorcier ne voulait tout d'abord pas payer, et qui était la raison pour laquelle il s'était battu contre sa mère.

 

Les millions de vies humaines des autres mondes qui avaient disparues et qui avaient été anéanties pour qu'une fée maléfique puisse avoir ce qu'elle voulait depuis toujours : la victoire.

 

Et de cela, il en était sincèrement désolé…

 

_§§§§_

 

Un sourire plus qu'amer qu'autre chose apparut sur son visage, et il se maudit d'avoir été aussi faible.

 

Il posa sa main sur sa jambe autrefois blessée et ne ressentit aucune douleur.

 

Il aurait dû être heureux, mais savoir que tout ça avait été obtenu par l'usage des ténèbres ne l'aidait pas à savourer cela. Ils auraient voulu qu'il fasse le bon choix, Belle, Gideon et Neal, mais il avait cédé face à la Fée Noire.

 

Mais, après tout, cela leur avait permis d'obtenir une fin heureuse, pas vrai ?

 

Sincèrement, il en doutait…

 

FIN.

(A suivre.)

 


End file.
